Teen Angel
by Angena
Summary: have you ever lost something you couldnt get back no matter how bad you might want it back? How would you deal with the loss? and how would those around you deal?


Another Angel and Rina story, we own me, and that's it, we want to own Soda but alas we don't, we also don't own the song, Warning, if you have heard this song you know what to expect, its called Teen Angel and its sad, just a warning. This is Sodas POV. Oh and Sandy never existed. WARNING!!! Morbid alert

**_*Sodas POV*_**

Rina and I were driving home from the movies, it was our one-year anniversary and I had finally decided it was time for her to wear my ring. I pulled over to the side of the road and stopped. Rina looked around as we stopped then looked over at me, "What's wrong? Why are we stopping?" She asked as I turned the engine off.

"Nothings wrong, I just had something to talk to you about." I replied turning to her, She turned back to me and smiled urging me to continue.

"Rina I love you with all my heart. This past year has been the best year of my life; in fact I cant imaging what my life would be like without you. I picture us together forever," I looked down at the high school ring on my hand and slid it off slowly; I held it out to her and gazed into her eyes.

"Sabrina LeeAnn Randle would you marry me?" Her eyes glossed over with tears as she held out her hand shaking slightly as she took the ring.

"I know it's not much but I'll get you a real one when I get a bit more money." A tear fell down her cheek as she nodded her head happily throwing her arms around my neck. I hugged her back before kissing her; once we pulled away I smiled and glanced over at the clock.

"Oh shit, we need to get you home before your dad gets there," I said kissing her one more time before starting the car again, I had a little trouble starting the car at first but finally got it and pulled back on the road.

**_*Rina's POV*_**

I slipped the ring on my finger and it hung loosely. I smiled and took it off again announcing that it was a little big and that I was going to wear it on my necklace, Soda nodded as I took off my necklace and put the ring on it, I was starting to put it back on when we hit a pothole on the dark empty street causing me to drop the ring to the floorboard.

"Damnit, hold on I got it." I said leaning over looking in the floor for the ring, I felt the car stop and Soda cussing softly as he tried to start it again, I shrugged it off as Soda got a bit more frantic to get the car started,

"Rina come on we gotta go get out of the car." I looked up at him and grinned still digging around in the floor.

"Hold on I think I got it." I replied as my fingers wrapped around it, Soda grabbed my arm and drug me out of the car quickly causing me to drop the ring again in the floor, when I got out of the car I found Soda dragging me off the railroad tracks, where the car had stopped.

**That fateful night the car was stalled **

**upon the railroad track  
  
**

**I pulled you out and we were safe, **

**but you went running back**  
   
  


I looked at the train fearfully as it came closer to the car, I thought of Sodas ring that he had worked so hard to get and ran back quickly for it. I got back in the car and looked up at the train before digging franticly in the floorboard again throwing stuff out of the way as I searched for the ring.

"Ah got it." I cried happily as I got the ring in my hand again, looking up just in time to see the train collide with the side of the car.

**Teen angel, can you hear me?  
  
**

**Teen angel, can you see me?  
  
**

**Are you somewhere up above  
  
**

**And I am still your own true love?**

**_*Sodas POV*_**

I had gone to the payphone outside the nearby store to call Steve telling him what happened, I turned around as I heard the train hit, I looked at the side of the tracks where Rina was and she was gone, My eyes widened in fear as I dropped the phone running back leaving Steve on the line. I got back to the tracks and Rina was nowhere around, suddenly the worst came to mind; she had gone back to the car.

I waited impatiently for the train to go by before running to the other side only to have my worst fears confirmed. When the train had pulled up enough I noticed the train had hit the drivers side but the car was pressed up against a tree from the passenger side as well.

I went to get the door open but with no luck as I slumped against the side of the car crying until the cops showed up. Cops were franticly running back and forth between the train conductor and me asking questions trying to find out what exactly had happened as paramedics tried to get the car open.

**What was it you were looking for **

**that took your life that night?   
  
**

**They said they found my high school ring **

**clutched in your fingers tight**

****

**_*Steve's POV*_**

When Soda never came back to the phone I knew something terrible must have happened.  When I found Soda it looked like my suspicions were correct.  There emergency vehicles everywhere.  I quickly got out of Two-Bit's car and ran over to Soda.  "What happened?  Where's Rina?"

"I don't know.  Everything was fine until the car stalled on the tracks.  I got us both out and went to the phone to call you.  I turned around and Rina was gone.  That's when the train hit."

Just then a paramedic came over to us.  "Mr. Curtis, mind if I ask you a few questions?"  Soda just looked up.  "What was the young lady's name?"

"Sabrina Randle."  We both said at the same time.

"Ok.  And what was your relationship?"

"She IS my fiancé."

"Is?  Was?  Fiancé?  WHAT?"  I asked confused.

"Steve, fiancé.  You, is she okay?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Curtis."  
  
"Sorry for what?  Please don't say what I think you're trying to say."  Soda replied.

"I'm sorry but we were too late."  
  


"Damn you.  That's not what I wanted to hear."  I responded.

"We found this in her hand.  Do either of you recognize it?"  The paramedic asked, hold out a ring.  

"My ring."  Soda whispered.

"What was that, sir?"

"That's the ring I proposed with."  Soda answered a little louder.

I put a hand on Soda's shoulder as reality began to sink in.  Much like Soda reality has a hard time getting through to me but when it does it hits hard.  An officer walked up to us and asked if we wanted as escort home because we were in no condition to drive.  We both agreed.

**_*Darry's POV*_**

I got  up and looked out the window when I heard a car pull up.  I saw a cop letting Soda out the window when I heard a car pull up.  I saw a cop letting Soda out of the car.  I stood there and watched as Soda came up to the house. The second Soda was in the door I stopped him.  "Why did the fuzz just bring you home?"  With the mention of the cops everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up.  

"What'd you do?"  Pony asked and Two-Bit and Dally talked amongst themselves.

"Weren't you out with Rina?"  Two-Bit asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Did you get caught in the backseat?"  Dally grinned.

"I'm still waiting for an answer, Sodapop."  I demanded as Soda broke down in tears.

"What's the matter, little buddy?"

"Ring…car…train…hit…BOOM…gone."  I looked back at the gang.

"Did any of you get that?"  Everyone shrugged and I turned back to Soda.  Just then Pony spoke up.

"What's wrong?  Did Rina turn down your proposal?  You're acting kind of strange."

"Worse than usual."  Two-Bit added.

"No, she said yes."  Soda replied.

"Then why the sad face?"  Johnny asked.

"The train didn't want her too."

"Soda, what are you talking about?  You're not making any sense tonight."  I said, confused.

""She's dead."  Soda responded as his eyes began to tear up again.

"How?"  Johnny asked.

"Car stalled on the railroad tracks.  Train hit.  Rina still in car."

"What on earth possessed her to go back to the car when she knew the train was coming?"

"This."  Soda answered holding up his class ring.

**Teen angel, can you hear me?  
  
**

**Teen angel, can you see me?  
  
**

**Are you somewhere up above  
  
**

**And I am still your own true love?**

****

**_*Mrs. Randle's POV*_**

My husband and I were sitting in the living room waiting for the kids to get home when Steve walked in.  "Where the hell have you been?  And where is your sister?"  My husband demanded.

"Shut up.  She's not here."

"Don't tell me to shut up!  I know she's not here.  Where is she?"

"She's at the morgue.  Not that you'd care, you ass."

"Watch your fucking mouth.  What the hell is she doing at the morgue?"

"You're a smart man.  What do you think?"

"Well why the hell would she be at the morgue unless she's dead, Steve?"

"You guessed it."

"Quit playing games.  Where the hell is Sabrina?"

"She was in a wreck.  She's dead.  Got it now?"

"W-what kind of wreck?" I stammered as my wife began to cry.

"A train." Steve replied slowly as he looked down at his feet close to tears himself.

"What do you mean a train?"

"The car stalled on the tracks and she was in the car when the train hit."

"Why didn't she get out of the car?"

"Soda had gotten her out of the car...but she went back for his ring when he called me."

"Why?"

"He proposed to her tonight. And when he pulled her out she dropped the ring."

"He what???"  I asked as my eyes widened.

"He proposed." I just sat there in disbelief.  In less than five minutes I had been told that my daughter was engaged and dead.

"Dad please say something......"

"What am I supposed to say Steve?"

"I don't know.....I just wish you'd say something......"

"You just told me that your sister is dead.  Then you tell me she was engaged.  What the hell am I supposed to say?"

"Your not mad at Soda are you?"

"Hell yeah I'm mad."

"Why are you mad? You know Soda didn't mean for it to happen."

"Two reasons.  She's too young to be engaged.  And he shouldn't have let her go back."

"They loved each other and he didn't _let_ her go back, he went to call me and she went on her own."

"Why didn't he stop her?"

"He was on the phone he didn't see until it was too late."

"Damnit!"

"He really didn't mean for it to happen dad......"

"Quit defending him!"

"Why he's my best friend and he didn't do anything wrong."

"He let your sister die."

"He didn't mean to."

"Get out."

"What the hell did I do?"

"I told you to quit sticking up for him."

"Damnit I was sticking up for him because it wasn't his fault."

"Well stick up for him at his house not here.  Now, get out!"

"You insensitive jerk…fine screw you." Steve replied coldly as he walked out

**_*Soda's POV*_**

The guys stared in shock for a moment and then all off them started trying to console me.  A moment later the door opened.  We all stopped and looked up to see Steve standing there.

"You tell your parents?" I asked quietly

I nodded.  "Dad kicked me out."

"He kicked you out? Why would he want to kick you out after finding out about Rina?"

"Because I stuck up for you."

"Why me?"

"He was mad that you had proposed."  

"Yea...I figured he might be mad about that.... I was afraid he was gonna blame me for what happened though."

"Soda, it wasn't your fault.  It was MY car."

"It wasn't your fault Steve.......I should of have Rina go with me when I called you....."

"If my car hadn't stalled you wouldn't have had a problem."

"Guys stop blaming yourselves it was no ones fault." Darry said looking over at us

We just shut up and looked at him.

"Who's gonna plan the funeral?" He asked quietly

"I don't know..."

"Maybe we should...who knows what your parents would do."

"Yeah..."

**Just sweet sixteen, and now you're gone  
  
**

**They've taken you away.  
  
**

**I'll never kiss your lips again  
  
**

**They buried you today**  
  


****

**_*Right before the funeral*_**

**_*Steve's POV*_**

I was the day of the funeral and we were all sitting around the Curtis living room waiting to go to the church. Nobody was talking.  We didn't really know what to say.  I looked around everybody's expression was filled with sorrow, even Dally's.  Soda's eyes were red and puffy from crying.  Mine probably were too.

"Well its about time...everyone ready?" I asked standing I looked around as everyone except Soda stood.

"Soda...buddy...you gonna be ok?"

He shook his head.  "I...I can't do this..."

"Come on buddy... you can do this, and we'll all be there for you...what do you think Rina would say if you weren't there to say goodbye?"

"Probably call me an asshole..."

"She wouldn't call you an asshole...but she would want you to be there."

"How can I face your parents?"

"Don't worry about them...I'm not even completely sure they will be there...but don't worry about them you know no one will come near you if Darry's around."

"I guess."  He agreed, standing up.

"Its gonna be ok buddy I said patting him on the back

"No it won't."

"It will buddy...we'll all get through this."

"It won't ever be ok again.  How can it be?"

"Soda... Shit happens, I miss her too but she wouldn't want us sitting around crying like this you know that."

"Whatever.  Lets go and get this over with." I nodded slowly as we walked out to the car and started towards the church

Teen angel, can you hear me?  
  


**Teen angel, can you see me?  
  
**

**Are you somewhere up above  
  
**

**And I am still your own true love?  
  
**

****

**_*After the funeral at the graveside*_**

**_*Soda's POV*_**

****

Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I dropped down to my knees in front of the grave crying as Steve put his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me as reality finally sunk in and he began to cry softly as well.

Mr. and Mrs. Randle walked by us slowly casting me dirty looks as they took one last look at the grave and started back home.

"Don't worry Buddy…everything will be ok." Darry said kneeling down beside me and Steve pulling me into his strong embrace.

"No it wont how could it be? Rina's not here." I said sobbing into Darry's shoulder

"She may not be here physically but she's always gonna be in your heart Soda." I nodded and continued crying.

"Come on buddy…lets get you home, you need to rest."

"I...I can't leave her here..."

"There's nothing else you can do buddy…she's gonna be ok now."

"Ok?  How can she be ok?  She's dead!"

"Soda I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean to upset you like that. I just don't want you to hurt anymore. I'm just trying to help I'm sorry."

"How can I not hurt?  My fiancé is in the ground."  I said sobbing quietly.

"Soda I know its gonna hurt, but Rina wouldn't want you to stay here grieving all day."

"Fine...just give me a minute."

"Alright, we'll be in the truck when you're ready."

"ok..." I sighed as Darry walked back to the truck with Pony

"Steve…you ok buddy?" I asked quietly

"As ok as I can be..."

"I wanna be with her…"

"I know you do, but you cant."

"I could be..."

"Soda, no...Don't do this...We're here for you."

"I wanna be there with her."

"Soda, come on, lets go home..."

"I cant leave her."

"You have to buddy."

"But…I cant…"

"You can.  Look, I know its hard.  We're all grieving.  But you have to come home."

"I don't wanna leave her here…"

"We have to.   We can't really take her home..."

"I know…" I said slowly standing up again

"Come on, buddy.  Lets go."

"Yea…see you soon baby.." I said softly before turning away

Steve patted me on the back as we headed to the truck.

**_*Later that night*_**

**_*Still soda's POV*_**

****

I made sure everyone was asleep before opening my window and sneaking out heading towards the railroad tracks where Rina had died. They still had caution tape wrapped around the tree and what was left of the car.

"I love you Rina."  I whispered as I heard a train coming.

I took a deep breath and stood on the side of the tracks watching as the train come closer. As the train neared I took a deep breath and stepped onto the tracks.

**_*Back at the house*_**

**_*Darry's POV*_**

****

I groaned and rolled over to answer the phone, who in their right mind would be calling at 3 AM?

"Hello?"

"Mr. Curtis?"

"Yes?" I asked worried by the tone of this mans voice.

"This is Carl Albrecht from the Tulsa PD, We regret to inform you that…"

FINALLY!!! This chapter took us 4 months to finish writing, but we're finally done. Please review and if you want to know what happens next you gotta leave reviews.


End file.
